


Qué pena me daría no tenerte en mi vida

by gay_as_heck



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, POV Alternating, Polyamory, sexy pictures, you can tell by the mention of El Chapo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joaquín tries to pull a romantic gesture, Manolo is amused, and María decides to get back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qué pena me daría no tenerte en mi vida

“Manolo.”

“Mfff.”

“Manolo! Wake up!”

“Leave me alone,” he mumbled, pressing his face deeper into the pillow.

“Manolo, if you don’t get up right now I’m going to cut your stupid ponytail off.”

“You like my ponytail.”

He felt a sharp tug on his hair and winced. María might be small, but she was the strongest person he knew, and that was including Joaquín.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head, his eyes squinting against the bright light shining through the window. 

“Look at what your husband did."

For a second, he didn’t see anything wrong with the room, and then… "Oh no.”

“Oh, yes.”

Blown to over sized proportions right on top of their shared dresser were two black and white pictures. One was María, the other Manolo. Both pictures showed them from the shoulders up, heads thrown back in ecstasy, mouths open in an unmistakable ‘o’ shape. Manolo had a pair of thick fingers taking up residence in his mouth, and a dark lipstick mark on his neck, while María had two hands buried in her thick, wild hair. 

“Why is he _my_ husband when he does something stupid?" Manolo asked indignantly. "Why isn’t he your husband too?”

“Because,” María flicked her hair at him, “He didn’t learn these _pendejadas_ from me.” 

“Well I certainly didn’t tell him to make huge black and white pictures of us orgasming!”

“You’re the one who encouraged his photography habit.”

“It makes him happy, _cariño_. Who am I to deny him his happiness?”

María squinted at him. “I hate when you go all Mahatma Ghandhi on me. It makes it hard to stay mad at you.”

“Good.” Manolo smiled and patted the bed next to him. “Come back to bed. We’ll deal with Joaquín when he comes back from his morning run.” 

As if on cue, they heard the front door open, slamming shut as their husband’s heavy footsteps resounded throughout the small house. 

“Quick, pretend you’re asleep!” María pushed Manolo down, sprawling across his chest as her breathing deepend. She was good at pretending she was asleep when she wasn’t. She didn’t even laugh when they tickled her. She’d played countless tricks on them both, once even scaring them half to death when they both thought she had stopped breathing. She’d promised to never do it again, unless the situation was dire. Manolo supposed this counted as a dire situation.

With his eyes closed, his other senses were heightened, and he swore he could hear Joaquín’s shallow breathing as he tiptoed into the room. He tensed, waiting for Joaquín to laugh at how terrible he was at feigning sleep, but instead heard his footsteps quietly leave the room.

“I think he left,” María whispered, leaning on her elbow to peer across the room. 

“He’s probably just showering,” Manolo said. “He’ll be back soon.”

“Good,” María sat up, brushing her hair back from her face. “We have enough time.”

“For what?” Manolo asked warily. 

“Oh,” María smiled mischievously, “You’ll see."

* * *

Joaquín walked into his bedroom to the sight of his wife crying hysterically, seated in his husband’s lap, her face buried in the crook of his neck. 

“Guys? What’s wrong?”

María looked up quickly, her hair whipping rapidly back to hit Manolo in the face. Joaquín winced. He’d been on the receiving end of enough of María’s hair-slaps to know that it hurt like hell.

“Joaquín! Thank goodness you’re back!” María leapt off Manolo’s lap, reaching up to cling to Joaquín’s broad shoulders. He picked her up effortlessly, then turned to look at Manolo, who looked away nervously. 

"What's wrong, María?"

"Joaquín, someone's blackmailing us."

Joquín's brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I woke up and saw these," she gestured tearfully towards the pictures, "on the dresser. I don't know how they got these pictures, but they printed them out and left them here while you were gone. This is obviously a threat of some kind, someone with a grudge who wants to hurt us."

Before Joaquín could even open his mouth, she barreled on, adding, "Manolo said I shouldn't worry you about this, but Joaquín this is serious and I think we need to go to the police or something, or maybe just get an alarm system to make sure no one can break in anymore, and-" 

 _Shit_ , Joaquín thought as María continued theorizing about who was out to get them. How was he going to break the news to her that he'd been the one to print out the pictures?

"-maybe it was El Chapo Guzman. I mean, I know he's in prison, but maybe he's escaped, and before you even say-" 

"María," Joaquín interrupted."What's today’s date?" 

María stopped to think. "The 15th of June. _¿Por qué?_ "

"Don't you remember anything...special about today?" 

Joaquín saw Manolo's eyes light up in recognition before he turned back to María. 

"No.." María frowned, her eyes turning back to glance at Manolo. "Am I forgetting someone's birthday?" 

"No, just," Joaquín sighed. "Today's the anniversary of the first time I told you both that I love you."

María's eyes softened as she leaned in to kiss Joaquín on the tip of his nose. "I love you, Joaquín."

" _Igualmente, mi amor_."

María switched gears suddenly. "But I don't see what that has to do with these pictures."

"María...that was me." 

"You, but why-" María stopped as Joaquín put her down, then walked over to the bed, reaching behind the headboard to pull out...a huge picture of Joaquín from the shoulders up, eyes closed and neck covered in hickies, three delicate fingers on his chin and cum leaking out of his mouth. 

"Oh my," María laughed. "That's not a very ladylike picture."

Joaquín gave her a _look_ as he set his picture down next to the two of theirs. 

"I just...I dunno, I wanted to remember this anniversary in a...unique way." He scuffed his foot on the floor. "I know it's not exactly a traditional present, but we're not exactly in a traditional relationship, and I'm sorry I scared you, and I'm sorry I didn't ask you before I printed those pictures, and...sorry."

María's giggle was so quiet he almost missed it, but then she giggled again, louder this time, until Manolo joined in, his shoulders shaking. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Oh, just," Manolo snorted, setting Maria off into hysterical laughter, "you should've seen the look on your face when María was telling you about the "break in". You looked like someone had just told you that you ate Chuy for breakfast."

"I don't even like that stupid pig," Joaquín mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Don't be mad, Joaquín," Manolo said, stroking María's hair, "María just wanted to teach you a lesson."

"Wait, you knew the whole time?"

María rolled her eyes. "Duh. I remember the day you took those pictures." She looked like she was far away suddenly, her eyes glazing over. "That was a great day."

"Ok, María, keep it in your pants," Manolo poked her as she fell back on to the bed. He turned to Joaquín and crooked his index finger, and Joaquín couldn't help but run over to him, straddling his lap as he kissed him eagerly, his hands resting on Manolo's thin hips. 

Manolo pulled away, whispering, "You know you don't have to go all out and be extravagant for us to know that you love us, right?" 

Joquín nodded, a lump forming in his throat as he ducked his head. He felt Manolo press a kiss to his forehead as María stroked his thigh tenderly.

"You know, all this romance has left me in the mood for either some cuddling or really intense sex, and I don't know about you, but right now I'm too sleepy for sex." María yawned as if to prove her point, crawling towards her favorite pillow (the fluffiest one, of course). 

Joaquín suddenly felt exhausted, as if María's sleepiness was contagious. " _Ahí voy_ ," he replied as he untangled himself from Manolo, laying down next to María as Manolo lay on her other side. 

"Ah, yes," María giggled, "I'm getting nice and warm between you _gordos_."

Joaquín caught Manolo's gaze above María's head and grinned as they both scooted in closer, squishing her between them. 

"Help!" María cried out. "I'm too young to die, especially a death by cuddling!" 

They both ignored her, wrapping their limbs around her as she wiggled around, trying to find more room to stretch out, finally giving up as they closed their eyes and pretended to be sleeping. 

She stuck one hand up in the air (the other one being held by Manolo and Joaquín) and dramatically shouted, "Goodbye, cruel world! I'm leaving everything to Chuyyy!", before collapsing into the tiny nook on the bed her husbands left for her. 

María lifted her hand currently being encased by her husbands' far larger ones, and pecked them both before settling down, her back to Manolo's chest and her face to Joaquín's, closing her eyes and falling asleep to the steady breathing of the two people she loved the most in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pendejadas - Bullshit, or stupidities.  
> Cariño - Sweetheart.  
> ¿Por qué? - Why?  
> Igualmente, mi amor. - Likewise, my love.  
> Ahí voy. - I'm going.  
> Gordos - Fatties
> 
> Partly inspired by this [post](http://isokgood.tumblr.com/post/114808376499/imagine-maria-manolo-and-joaquin-are-cuddling-and).
> 
> Title taken from [Ay Vamos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TapXs54Ah3E).


End file.
